Bailando con la muerte
by GreeeneGirl
Summary: Isabella siempre ha tenido el sueño de ser una prima ballerina, pero pronto su sueño se podría convertir en una pesadilla. Al conocer a su nuevo entrenador se ve envuelta en una red de mentiras, manipulaciones y malos tratos. Cuando conoce a Edward tendrá que elegir entre el exito & el amor. ¿Podrá el amor de Edward salvarla de lo que le espera?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan, tenía 19 años, originaria de Washington Forks, su mayor sueño, ser bailarina de ballet.

-_California-_ le dijo a sus padres –_Me voy a California a perseguir mi sueño- _su padre solo la miraba algo preocupado, pero dispuesto a apoyarla. Su madre vivía en Inglaterra desde su divorcio, por lo que solo se lo pudo decir por teléfono, aunque ella también le había asegurado su apoyo, no era lo misma tristeza y añoranza que sentía como con su padre.

_-Promete que te cuidaras y cualquier cosa me llamaras, no importa si es algo malo o una presentación importante, quiero estar presente Bella prométemelo-_ beso su frente y la acompaño por el aeropuerto.

Al fin, al fin podría cumplir su sueño, ser una prima ballerina. Reconocida en todo el mundo. Eso le daría una lección al gordinflón de Mike Newton, el chico de la secundaria que siempre la había molestado por querer ser una bailarina.

Al fin había llegado, en su nariz podía sentir el calor y la humedad de California, el clima de inmediato le hizo notar que ya no estaba en casa. Bajó del avión sin saber a dónde ir, ni qué hacer. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una estación de taxis.

_-¿A dónde la llevo?-_ pregunto el conductor. Isabella lo pensó un poco.

_-A un hotel- _dijo tímidamente.

_-Sí pero ¿a cuál?-_Isabella hizo una cara de desesperación- _Ah ya, usted no sabe, la llevaré a uno de una prima mía, es muy barato y la tratarán muy bien –_ Isabella asintió. El taxista era muy amable, su nombre era Sam y por alguna extraña razón le conto su gran sueño y su historia.

_-Vaya señorita, en ese caso la estoy llevando al lugar equivocado, usted debe de ir a un lugar en donde vivan chicos con el mismo sueño que usted y mire que aquí sobran de esos – _

_-Pero, pero, yo no tengo dinero para pagar una renta o algo así- _

_-No se preocupe, con que pague el primer mes, en ese mes, se busca una beca o un representante, que de esos por aquí también sobran-_ siguió conduciendo una media hora hasta que llegaron a un enorme edificio del que salían todo tipo de chicos. Se podía apreciar que estaba bien cuidado y la mayoría de los chicos que estaban por ahí se conocían entre ellos.

_-Mucha suerte señorita- _

_-Gracias-_ dijo tímidamente. Entro por la puerta principal que era enorme, tenía unas rejas negras que al parecer hace mucho tiempo no se cerraban, los edificios tenían grafitis por todos lados, pero ninguno ofensivo, todos eran artísticos a su manera y al parecer a todos les gustaban, se podían apreciar chicos en el césped leyendo libros o practicando obras, algunos otros tomando fotos.

_-¿Buscas a alguien?-_ dijo una chica pequeña aun con los botines de tacón de aguja que traía puestos, sus lentes de sol quedaban perfectos con su rostro fino y pequeño. Su cabello apuntaba hacia todos lados y su ropa parecía sacada de la televisión, de esos programas de modelos que Isabella algunas veces acostumbraba a ver. La pequeña chica comenzó a reírse al notar la forma en la que Isabella la miraba.

-_Perdona, no lo sé, en realidad no sé a quién busco-_ dijo con la mirada agachada. La chica comenzó a reír.

_-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y me imagino que quieres ser modelo ¿no es cierto?-_ Isabella negó con la cabeza

_-Bailarina. Bailarina de ballet- Alice soltó un gritito y dio unas palmaditas. _

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- _

_-Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella- _le dio una sonrisa tímida.

_-Bueno Bella, yo también soy bailarina de ballet y si no tienes en donde quedarte, absolutamente eres bienvenida en mi departamento, tiene 3 habitaciones y justo la chica que vivía con nosotras se fue-_ Isabella sonrió.

_-Este lugar es un paraíso, rentas baratas, lugares espaciosos, todo porque aquí habían dejado la obra sin terminar y llegaron unos chicos a terminarla, fue toda una lucha que les entregaran el lugar pero al fin lo consiguieron y nos ofrecieron el lugar a los chicos que no teníamos en donde cumplir nuestros sueños-_ la chica seguía caminando y hablando rápidamente, mostrándole todo el lugar y la historia de cada uno de los rincones que había por ahí, que al parecer era mucha.

_-Llegamos_- dijo emocionada, en realidad la casa era espaciosa justo como ella había dicho, en el interior no se sentía el calor como afuera debido al aire acondicionado.

_-¡Rosalie!-_ grito Alice _–tenemos a una nueva huésped-_ dijo emocionada

Rosalie la miro de arriba abajo. Rosalie era una chica hermosa, sus ojos verdes no eran nada comparado con su cabello ondulado y rubio, su blusa y sus jeans ajustados dejaban ver su gran y marcada figura, sus labios color rojo se abrieron para emitir su veredicto de lo que habían juzgado sus ojos.

-_Hay tres reglas en esta casa, regla número uno, no toques mis cosas, número dos, no entres ni a mi cuarto ni a mi baño y número tres, escúchame con atención-_ se acerco a Isabella, haciendo que esta retrocediera –_No te atrevas a hablar con mi novio, ni a decirle buenos días, ni buenas tardes, ni buenas noches, ni un hola, ni un movimiento de cabeza hacia él, nada, NADA ¿entendido?-_ dijo con una sonrisa fingida, Isabella solo asintió.

_-Perfecto, bienvenida entonces-_ se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

_-¿Verdad que es un encanto?_- dijo Alice riendo.

_-¿Tu si puedes hablar con su novio?- _

_-Por supuesto, no podría prohibírselo a su propia hermana-_ dijo riendo.

_-Ahora entiendo porque se fue la otra chica. Por cierto ¿se fue por que le hablo a tu hermano?- _

_-Oh no, por supuesto que no-_ Isabella suspiro.

-_Se fue por que se le quedo viendo_- dijo sin darle importancia. Isabella solo abrió los ojos y entro a la habitación que Alice le había indicado.

_-Por la primera renta no te preocupes, esa va por mi cuenta, en lo que tu consigues algo, todos necesitamos algo de ayuda algunas veces, por cierto, ¿te gustaría ir a ensayar a un estudio que está muy cerca de aquí?-_ Isabella asintió y le pidió que saliera para cambiarse.

Llegaron al estudio, que por cierto era enorme y desde el primer momento en el que entro se sintió observada, como si alguien la hubiera estado siguiendo desde la entrada. Comenzó a hacer sus calentamientos junto con Alice y eligieron entre las dos la música que utilizarían para ensayar juntas. En las sillas que había a lo lejos había unas 10 personas observando a algunos otros de los chicos que estaban ahí. Isabella comenzó a bailar, libremente, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios como siempre acostumbraba. Su cuerpo parecía flotar en el aire y aterrizaba con la gracia de un cisne. Cuando estuvo en el suelo de nuevo pudo sentir todas las miradas en ella, pero seguía sintiendo aquella mirada, que comenzaba a incomodarle.

_-Alice, creo que mejor me voy-_

_-¿Estás bien?- _

_-Sí, es solo que estoy algo acalorada-_ Se dio la vuelta y choco con alguien.

_-Perdone ¿está bien?-_ dijo aquel hombre de ojos verdes. Isabella comenzó a marearse y cayó desmayada al suelo.

_**Holoooo, Isabella es una bailarina :o ¡Sorprendente! Hahaha actualizare todos los viernes y tal vez algunas veces suba dos capítulos por día, para que vean cuanto me agradan hahah. Bueno, bueno, espero sus reviews y no duden que los contestare :o Los quiere… **_

_**Alejandra.**_


	2. ¡Buena Suerte!

Isabella abrió los ojos poco a poco y pudo notar la mirada de nuevo, solo que ahora estaba frente a ella.

_-¿Está usted bien_?- Isabella asintió. La ayudo a levantarse con la ayuda de Alice y el chico que había provocado su desmayo.

_-Mi nombre es Jacob Black y déjeme decirle que me ha encantado la forma en que ha bailado, su técnica, sus movimientos han sido perfectos. Me encantaría ofrecerle mi ayuda para un entrenamiento especializado, por mi fama aquí en California como uno de los mejores entrenadores tengo muchos contactos, la podría ayudar a conseguir una beca-_ Alice se le quedó viendo boquiabierta a Jacob y es que ella lo conocía. Había escuchado de él y lo había visto en distintas presentaciones. Isabella no entendía lo que pasaba y Jacob lo noto.

_-Le dejo mi tarjeta, puede llamarme si decide algo_- Le ofreció una sonrisa que dejo sin aliento a Isabella y se fue.

-_Bella, Bella-_ la sacudió Alice _–Ese hombre, es uno de los mejores bailarines de California. Bella, el podría convertir tu sueño en realidad- _

Isabella comenzó a dar saltitos con Alice, hasta que recordó que el chico con el que había chocado seguía ahí observándolas con una sonrisa juguetona.

_-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?_- le pregunto Alice sorprendida.

_-Esperaba poder presentarme solo Alice-_ dijo empujando a Alice del lado de Isabella.

-_Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, perdona por el golpe de hace un momento, parece que te aturdió demasiado-_ le dijo Edward "si claro, lo único que me aturdió fue tu rostro tan hermoso" pensó Isabella.

-_No te preocupes, suelo ser algo torpe- _

_-No lo parece, opino igual que el entrenador, bailas absolutamente hermoso_- Isabella se sonrojo.

_-¿Podrías pedirle su número, su facebook o su twitter para invitarla a cenar, para que podamos irnos?, mocoso_- Edward e Isabella se pusieron rojos como tomates y Edward le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Alice haciendo que se fuera haciendo pucheros.

_-¿Me darías todo lo que ella acaba de decir?-_ dijo el apenado. Isabella le pidió un papel para anotar toda su información.

_- Nos vemos luego, Bella-_ dijo Edward emocionado.

_-Adiós mocosa-_ le dijo a Alice y esta le saco la lengua

_-¿Es tu hermano verdad?_- Alice asintió –_La belleza es de familia_- dijo ella con aire autosuficiente.

_-¡Tenemos que contarle esto a Rosalie, ven vamos a la casa!-_ le dijo Alice emocionada mientras la jalaba hacia su auto.

_-¡Rosalie! ¡Rosalie! ¡Bella ha conseguido un entrenador!- _

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Tan pronto?-_ Rosalie la miro con recelo _-¿Qué le ofreciste?-_

_-¿Qué insinúas?-_ dijo Isabella ofendida, pero aun así un poco temerosa.

-_Nada, es solo que es muy extraño que hayas conseguido alguien tan rápido- _

_-Considerando que tu tardaste año y medio ¿no es cierto Rosalie?_- dijo Alice divertida

-¡_Alice_!- Rosalie salió de la sala ofendida –_Tiene todo el temperamento de una modelo-_ dijo Isabella recuperándose del susto.

_-¿Modelo?- _

_-Sí, ¿no?-_ Alice comenzó a reír –_Se que parece eso, pero en realidad a ella no le importa mucho el físico ¿sabes? En realidad a ella le gustaría ser un poco mas gordita para que la tomen enserio. Ella se dedica a la opera, deberías de escucharla, con su voz enamoro a mi hermano. Después de que la conoces te agrada, aunque no lo creas. Por cierto ¿vas a llamar a Jacob?-_ Isabella recordó la tarjeta y asintió.

_-¿Hola?- _

_-¿Quién habla?- _

_-Am Isabella, Isabella Swan-_

_-Ah claro, claro, espera un momento-_ se escucharon unas voces y el volvió a tomar el teléfono.

_-Eh, disculpe si lo he interrumpido, puedo llamarlo más tarde-_

_-Por supuesto que no, dime ¿pensaste en lo que te propuse?- _

_-Sí, he decidido aceptar, solo que tengo algunas dudas- _

_-Oh claro te entiendo, podríamos quedar de tomar un café para que te explicara todo-_ Se escucharon unas risas a través del teléfono.

_-Isabella ¿Puedo llamarte después?- _

_-Claro-_ Se escucho un clic e Isabella colgó, se acostó en su cama y sacó su laptop. Abrió su facebook y pudo notar una solicitud de amistad.

**Edward Cullen desea ser tu amigo en facebook… **

Isabella soltó un gritito y acepto inmediatamente la solicitud. Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle se comenzaron a escuchar los cantos de Rosalie, que Isabella supuso estaba ensayando. Quería hablar con Edward, pero quería que él le hablara primero.

_-¡Me rindo!- _

**Bella S. **

**¡Hola! **

**Edward Cullen. **

**Oh lo siento, estoy de salida, nos vemos**.

_-¡Mierda!_- grito Isabella y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

_-¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese para una bailarina?_- dijo Alice divertida, Isabella cerró su laptop rápidamente.

_-¿Hablabas con mi hermano? ¿Estaban teniendo cyber-sexo?-_

_-¿Quién estaba teniendo cyber-sexo?_- pregunto Rosalie desde su cuarto

_-Bella y Edward_- grito Alice.

_-¡Alice! No estábamos teniendo… eso que tú dices, en realidad ni siquiera hablamos_- dijo Isabella decepcionada.

_-Oh, lo siento, iré de compras ¿quieres algo?-_ Isabella negó con la cabeza –_Te veo en un rato entonces- _En cuanto Alice salió del cuarto el celular de Isabella comenzó a sonar

_-¿Bella?- _

_-Si- _

_-Perdona, por haberte dejando así, es que mi hermano… bueno, no puedo decirlo por teléfono ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo mañana?-_ Isabella soltó otro gritito _-¿Estás bien?-_ dijo Edward

_-¿Qué? Eh sí, me encantaría, es decir, me gustaría_- Edward comenzó a reír.

_-Paso por ti a las 3, nos vemos_- colgó el teléfono y se metió emocionada a la ducha. Nada podía molestarla ese día. Había sido perfecto, tenía casa, entrenador y algo de dinero. Su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

_-¿Hola?- _

_-Isabella, ¿Qué te parece mañana un café a las 3 de la tarde? Para explicarte bien la situación-_ dijo Jacob al otro lado de la línea…

_**Isabella, elige bien -_- hahaha ¿A quien elegirían ustedes? :o bueno bueno, me dicen en su review, nos leemos el próximo cap. Los quiere…**_

_**Alejandra* **_


	3. No todo es lo que parece

_-Perdone, tengo algo a esa hora- _

_-Oh ¿enserio? ¿Algo más importante que tu carrera?, la veré en el estudio donde estaba bailando, mañana a las 3_- colgó el teléfono. Isabella hizo un gruñido de desesperación. ¿Qué haría ahora? El tenía razón, no podía salir con un chico en vez de elegir su futuro.

_-¿Edward?- _

_-Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa?- _

_-No podré mañana a las 3, ¿podrás otro día?- _

_-Oh, claro, solo déjame revisar ¿vale?, mañana yo te marco ¿te parece?- _

_-Está bien, nos vemos- _colgó el teléfono y trato de quedarse dormida, pero por la emoción no pudo pegar mucho el ojo.

…

Isabella corrió hacia el estudio en donde había conocido al gran entrenador Jacob Black. Trataba de correr lo más rápido que podía, ya que se le había hecho un poco tarde y debido a lo torpe que solía ser algunas veces no podía llegar más rápido.

_-Llegas tarde-_ dijo Jacob mirando su reloj –_Disciplina Isabella, eso es esencial para mí_- Isabella asintió apenada.

_-Antes que nada, antes de todo, debo preguntarte algo-_ Isabella lo miró.

-_¿Estas dispuesta a quitar lo que sea y a quien sea de tu camino para lograr tus metas?- _Isabella lo miro confundida pero asintió.

-_Perfecto, podemos comenzar entonces ¿Traes tu ropa?-_ Isabella negó.

_-Isabella necesito que hables, ¿Por qué no la traes? Una bailarina debe de estar todo el tiempo preparada- _

_-Perdone, es que pensé que solamente íbamos a tomar un café-_ El comenzó a reír y regresó a verla, acercándose a ella de manera insinuante. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro de arriba a abajo, de una manera que incomodo a Isabella, se detuvo un momento en sus pechos y por un momento una de sus manos bajo hasta su cuello.

_-Cumples con las características que necesito_- dijo más para el que para Isabella. –_Tiene razón, vayamos por nuestro café_- tomo a Isabella del brazo y la llevo a un café que estaba a la vuela de el estudio. La sentó de manera brusca en la silla y ordeno por ella.

_-¿Qué edad tienes?-_ dijo Jacob mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta.

_-19-_ dijo Isabella tímidamente.

_-¿Estudiaste algo más a parte de ballet?-_ Isabella negó con la cabeza y por alguna razón Jacob sonrió aun mas.

_-Isabella, tienes un excelente cuerpo y una hermosa sonrisa. Necesitare de todo tu tiempo. De toda tu disposición ¿estás dispuesta a entregármelo todo?-_ dijo mientras una sonrisa sombría aparecía sobre su rostro.

_-Espere un momento, no me ha dicho que gana con esto ¿Cómo me ayudara con la beca?- _

_-Eso déjamelo a mí, solo responde mi pregunta-_ Isabella asintió. –_Isabella, necesito que hagas más que solo asentirme ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sí o no?- _

_-Si_- dijo Isabella.

_-Perfecto, ahora vete y descansa, te quiero en el estudio mañana a las 5 de la mañana. A tiempo ¿entendido Isabella? A tiempo_- Isabella asintió.

_-No te escuche- _

_-Si-_ Se puso sus lentes de sol y se fue del lugar dejando dinero para pagar. Isabella se sentía confundida, había algo en el que no le gustaba, que la hacía sentir incomoda. Desde el momento en que había sentido su mirada en el estudio hubo algo de él que no le había gustado.

_-¡Tonterías chica de pueblo!-_ dijo Rosalie _–Es uno de los mejores, las bailarinas que se presentan en mis obras no dejan de hablar de él, deberías de estar agradecida ¿no te das cuenta? Te va a entrenar gratis pobretona, lo necesitas, no lo olvides debes de pagar el siguiente mes de renta si no ¡A la calle!-_ grito Rosalie.

_-¡Rose! No seas tan dura, si a Bella no le da buena espina debe de ser por algo-_ Alice acaricio la espalda de Isabella.

_-No Alice, creo que Rosalie tiene razón-_

_-Siempre la tengo-_ dijo sonriendo.

_-Necesito a un entrenador, para la beca y que mejor uno que me salga gratis y sea considerado uno de los mejores_- Alice sacudió un poco la cabeza.

_-En ese caso deberías de ir a dormir desde este momento. Pon tu alarma a las 4 de la mañana- _Isabella asintió y fue a revisar su celular, para ver si no tenía alguna llamada de Edward. Nada. Puso su alarma y se fue a dormir.

4 de la mañana e Isabella sentía que no podía levantarse de la cama. Se levantó como pudo, tomo su bolsa y echo su ropa, toalla, 3 botellas de agua y se llevo un termo con café en la mano. Esta vez Isabella sentía que iba a tiempo, hasta que llego al estudio.

_-¡Un minuto tarde!-_ le grito Jacob desde el fondo del obscuro estudio.

_-¡Te quiero aquí 15 minutos antes de lo citado!-_ se acerco a ella y la observo de nuevo como el día anterior.

_-Disculpe, pensé que venía temprano- _

_-Aquí usted ya no va a pensar Isabella, aquí usted no piensa. Usted no es nadie ¡Quiero 500 abdominales! Y si veo que se detiene volverá a comenzar todo ¿entendido?- _dijo gritando. Isabella hizo lo que le dijo, incluyendo el otro montón de ejercicios que Jacob le exigió hacer.

_-¿Le duele?_- Le pregunto Jacob al oído, Isabella asintió.

_-¿Qué te dije ayer?-_ le grito _–Si_- dijo Isabella entre sollozos. Jacob la miro con desprecio

-¡_Eres tan débil! ¡Deberías de tenerte asco! ¡Ve a las duchas!-_ grito nuevamente Jacob. Isabella tomo su ropa y se fue a las regaderas evitando todo lo posible derramar una lagrima frente a él. Jamás imagino que un hombre pudiera ser tan cruel. Trató de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo, tallándose el fracaso. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos sintió una mirada, como si alguien la observara desde lejos, se ducho más rápido y salió en busca de su bolsa para irse lo más rápido posible.

_-Isabella, no corras. ¡Esto va a ser duro, pesado! Por eso te pregunte lo que te había preguntado. Te espero mañana aquí a la misma hora_- Isabella asintió _-¿Qué te había dicho?-_ grito Jacob

-_Si-_ dijo Isabella y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Pensaba en si había sido buena idea venir hasta California. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando choco con alguien.

-_Bella ¿Estás bien?- _pregunto Edward al verla llorando.

-_Ed-Ed-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?_- se limpio las lagrimas.

_-Alice se preocupo por ti, llevas más de 9 horas aquí. ¿Paso algo_?- Isabella negó con la cabeza, pero sintió como si Jacob la estuviera observando y en cualquier momento fuera a gritarle.

_-No, es solo que todo es tan…-_ se desvaneció unos segundos –_Bella Bella, ven déjame llevarte a mi auto-_ puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Isabella y la llevo a su auto.

_-Te llevaré a comer, me supongo que no has comido nada desde que llegaste a ensayar ¿no es cierto?- _

_-Si_- dijo Isabella débilmente –_Un poco de café y agua_-

_-Tranquila, te llevaré a comer_- Edward le sonrió e Isabella sintió como si alguien hubiera puesto su estomago de cabeza y se lo hubiera vuelto a acomodar, aquella era una sensación nueva para ella, pero sospechaba de lo que se trataba. Igual Edward, al verla así tan débil y frágil quería correr para abrazarla y cuidarla. En el momento en el que la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a su auto se preguntaba que le pasaba, era como si el contacto con Isabella le quemara. –_Te llevaré a un restaurante italiano, cerca de aquí_- Edward le sonrió tratando de consolarla y acelero mas el auto al ver que Isabella cerraba los ojos lentamente.


	4. ¡Que oportuno!

Edward la llevo hasta el restaurante y la ayudo a bajar.

-¿Por qué llorabas hace un rato?- le pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-Me reprendieron, por llegar tarde, no me gustan las reprimendas, me ponen así- No es como si le estuviera mintiendo pensó. Le estaba diciendo una parte de la verdad, en realidad le habían reprendido por haber llegado tarde, solo que se guardaba para ella el sentimiento de miedo y culpa que le habían provocado su nuevo entrenador.

-¿A qué hora debes de estar en el estudio?- Isabella suspiro

-A las 4:45 de la mañana- Edward se atraganto con el pedacito de pan que se había llevado a la boca.

-¡Woow! No se veía tan exigente cuando te ayudo a levantarte ayer-

-Lo sé, con esa sonrisa nadie se imaginaria que fuera tan malo- Edward sintió que le quemaban las orejas ¿a qué se refería con aquella sonrisa? ¿Es que le gustaba? ¿Quería algo con él?

-¿Malo? Yo creo que solo es un poco estricto, por eso es uno de los mejores- Si claro, pensó Isabella.

-Pero dime ¿tú qué haces?-

-Como un poco de pan- dijo divertido

-Me refiero a que te dedicas-

-Ah como cambia la cosa- se rieron juntos –Estudio medicina, me especializo en pediatría, me encantan los niños- Isabella se sonrojo y esta vez ni sabia porque, tal vez por el hecho de que se lo había imaginado atendiendo a sus propios hijos. Edward noto su sonrojo y le pareció adorable.

-¿Puedo atenderlos en algo?- dijo la mesera, más que nada dirigiéndose de forma coqueta hacia él.

-¿Deseas algo Bella?- Isabella negó con la cabeza, pero recordó los gritos de Jacob

-No, no, gracias- Edward la miro extrañado.

-¿Puede traernos dos vasos de coca-cola? Por favor- la mesera asintió entusiasta.

-Bella, pero si no has comido nada ¿estás segura de que no quieres nada de comer?-

-No, con la coca estaré bien-

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?- le pregunto a Edward

-Me encanta la fotografía, creo que si yo no fuera a ser médico definitivamente sería fotógrafo-

-¿En bodas por ejemplo?- dijo Isabella riendo, Edward se rió con ella.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada más?- le pregunto coquetamente la mesera. Edward negó con la cabeza y regreso a ver a Isabella sonriendo, Isabella había comenzado a tomar de su coca y Edward no dejaba de pensar que eso era sexy. Todo en ella se había convertido sexy, la forma en que sorbía el popote, la forma en la que reía y se sonrojaba cuando Edward le hacía un cumplido, la forma en la que movía su mano echándose aire en la cara por el calor. Pero finalmente lo que le hizo caer fue el movimiento que hizo con cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba sus ojos mientras se desamarraba el moño que traía en el cabello, moviéndolo en el aire, mientras que Edward podía apreciar el sudor que caía sobre su pecho, le hacía poner a su entrepierna en un aprieto.

-Iré al tocador, ahora vengo- dijo Isabella, mientras ella iba al baño pudo notar como el que era su entrenador entraba al pequeño restaurante con una chica como de la edad de Isabella, un poco más delgada y rubia, sus pecas se hacían notar y se veía verdaderamente enamorada del tipo.

-Listo, ¿nos vamos?- Edward asintió y decidió no decirle a Isabella que Jacob Black se encontraba ahí, no sabía si no le había dicho por celos, o por el simple hecho de que no quería que Isabella se separara de él ni un minuto toda la noche.

Condujo hasta su casa y la acompaño a la puerta

-Perdona, te invitaría a pasar pero debo despertarme mañana temprano- Edward sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te entiendo, pero me gustaría proponerte algo antes de que vayas a la cama Bella Durmiente- Isabella se sonrojo

-Dime-

-Me gustaría, que nos frecuentáramos de nuevo, no solo como amigos, si no como citas y que no sean a punto de un colapso de cansancio, si no es mucho pedir claro- Isabella lo miro sorprendida.

-A mí, a mí, me encantaría, es decir me gustaría, eso me gustaría- Edward la miro sonriendo

-Me alegra que te encante la idea, debo irme- beso su mejilla y se dirigió a su auto.

-¡Edward!- grito Isabella desde la entrada. Edward regresó a verla y por primera vez en toda su vida decidió hacer algo impulsivo y que ella consideraba imprudente, arrojó sus cosas al suelo y corrió para besarlo, Edward la tomo por la cintura y la levanto en el aire mientras correspondía el beso. Acaricio su mejilla y siguió besándola como no había besado a nadie. Sus respiraciones era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

-¡Vaya Edward, no sabía que tan larga podía llegar a ser tu lengua!- dijo un hombre de traje detrás de ellos. Isabella se separó rápidamente, pero no demasiado, porque Edward seguía acercándola a el de la cintura

-¡Emmet, siempre eres tan… oportuno!- dijo Edward

-¡Emmet!- Salió Rosalie desesperada de la puerta y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo de forma apasionada.

-¿Es que tienes un radar que te anuncia cuando llega Emmet?-

-No, Alice y yo los estábamos espiando por la ventana y vi cuando el auto de Emmet llego-

-¡Rosalie!- grito Alice desde la ventana e Isabella se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no entramos?- dijo Emmet –Hace demasiado calor, por cierto no nos han presentado- le dijo divertido a Isabella. Isabella dudo un poco, pudo ver como la mirada amenazante de Rosalie iba hacia ella.

-¡Rosalie! Haz hecho que las personas tengan miedo de hablarme de nuevo, ¿Qué te he dicho?- Emmet la regaño como a una niña pequeña.

-Pero es que…-

-Pero nada, vamos a la habitación que tengo que castigarte- Edward se sonrojo y Alice con Isabella comenzaron a reír.

-¿Podrían ahorrarse los detalles e irse todos?- Rosalie y Emmet se fueron riendo

-¡Pero que linda pareja hacen Bella, de verdad que si!- dijo Alice emocionada frente a ellos.

-¡Todos Allie!- dijo Edward mientras abrazaba mas a Isabella. Alice se fue haciendo pucheros y lanzándole maldiciones a Edward.

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto Edward y sin esperar respuesta volvió a besar a Isabella, mientras que ella le correspondía, podían escuchar las risas de Emmet y Rosalie.

-Así no se puede- dijo Edward riendo –Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana debes de llegar temprano- Isabella sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y la hubieran despertado de un buen sueño.

-Cier-cierto- dijo nerviosa, Edward la beso de nuevo y se fue en su auto.

-¡Oh cuñada eso ha sido hermoso, me encanta la idea de que ustedes dos salgan!, yo sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, yo puedo ver el futuro ¿Sabias?- Isabella sacudió la cabeza divertida –Estoy cansada Alice- Se fue a dormir lo más pronto que pudo.

Un mensaje la despertó bruscamente

-Despierta mi Bella Durmiente, no quiero que te reprendan de nuevo-Isabella abrazo su celular y le dio un pequeño beso a la pantalla. Se baño y arreglo rápido. Se apresuro a salir y lo que encontró ahí en la puerta la dejo boquiabierta


	5. Confussion Confussion

-Edward ¿Qué- que haces aquí?- dijo Isabella sorprendida. Edward estaba recargado sobre su volvo plateado con un café en la mano y una sonrisa radiante.

-No iba a dejar que te reprendieran de nuevo- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le abrió la puerta para que subiera al auto.

-No tenías porque molestarte- dijo Isabella sonrojada.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto me encanta ese sonrojo en tus mejillas?- Isabella sonrió y beso su mejilla.

-No quiero que sufras desmañanes por mi culpa-

-¿Bromeas? Por mi chica lo que sea- Isabella volvió a sonrojarse. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era como si su rostro fuera un imán, sus labios su aroma.

-Llegamos- La sacó de su trance y se le quedó viendo

-Justo a tiempo- susurro Isabella acercándose a él, él hizo lo mismo y comenzó a acercarse a ella, sus labios se rosaban pero ninguno se movía, al parecer a los dos les gustaba esa sensación de suavidad y calidez que ofrecían los labios de cada uno. Los dos podían sentir el aliento del otro.

-¡ISABELLA!- grito Jacob afuera del Volvo. Edward bajo el vidrio algo irritado.

-Oh, perdona, no pensé que estuvieras acompañada- Edward hizo cara de ¿me estas cagando? Y la salió del auto junto con Isabella

-Edward Cullen- extendió su mano firme y la estrecho con la de Jacob.

-Jacob Black- le dio una sonrisa a Edward y estrecho la mano de la misma manera.

-Perdona Edward, pero Isabella tiene que ensayar, y a decir verdad me molestan un poco las visitas- Había algo en el que no le gustaba, la manera en la que había llegado a interrumpir, la manera posesiva en la que se había puesto frente a Isabella, le inspiraba demasiada desconfianza.

-Llámame para pasar por ti ¿de acuerdo Bella?- Edward se acerco para besarla

-Isabella ¿entramos?-dijo Jacob, interponiéndose entre ellos

-Un gusto haberte conocido Edmund-

-Edward-

-Bella, sígueme- la tomo delicadamente del brazo y entro con ella al estudio, se espero a escuchar las llantas salir del estacionamiento.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- La abofeteo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traer a tus ligues, a tus hombres por aquí? – después de la segunda bofetada Isabella cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando

-Lo-lo lo siento, prometo que él no volverá a venir-

-Más te vale, que él no vuelva. De pie- Isabella se limpio la nariz y comenzó a hacer todo lo que Jacob le ordenaba, de vez en cuando, cuando Jacob se daba la vuelta o salía para fumar un cigarrillo Isabella soltaba una lagrima ¿Cómo era que en un segundo toda su mañana se hubiera arruinado de esa manera?

-Terminamos Isabella- dijo después de 5 horas de haber ensayado. Se acerco a ella de manera insinuante, levantó un poco su mano y la coloco en la barbilla de Isabella.

-Me encanta tu forma de bailar, es tan…- acerco su boca al oído de Isabella

-sensual- Isabella retrocedió rápidamente pero los brazos fuertes y fornidos de Jacob la detuvieron.

-La próxima semana tendrás el fin de semana para descansar- la acerco aun mas a el

-ya sabes no soy tan malo- Isabella asintió y Jacob la abofeteo -¿Qué te había dicho?- grito molesto

-Sí, gracias. ¿Puedo irme ahora?- Jacob le ofreció una sonrisa que ocultaba perfectamente quien era realmente y extendió la mano en señal de que podía irse.

-Isabella- la jalo del brazo y le estampo un beso en la boca. Isabella no supo qué hacer, el beso de Jacob no tenía nada que ver con el que le había dado Edward por la mañana. Isabella no supo si fue por miedo o porque se vio obligada comenzó a corresponderle, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello, la lengua de Jacob se introdujo violentamente en su boca, haciendo que ella gimiera un poco. Hasta que Jacob la separo bruscamente de el.

-Puedes irte- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Isabella salió corriendo tocándose los labios, no sabía si lo que sentía era excitación o la adrenalina por el miedo. Corrió hasta su casa y reconoció el volvo plateado en la entrada

-Hola mi Bella durmiente- dijo Edward cuando Isabella abrió la puerta, se dirigió a sus labios acercándose lentamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo al sentir como Isabella se tensaba con su contacto

-No…- dijo Isabella tímidamente. Edward volvió a besarla, esta vez la toma de la cintura y la recargo contra la pared, sus labios comenzaron a bajar hasta su cuello provocando pequeños gemidos de Isabella

-Jacob…- dijo Isabella en un susurro

_**PERDONEEN QUE ESTE CAP ESTE MUY PEQUEÑO, PERO YA QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR HAHAHA Y TODAVIA NO LO TERMINO && YA ES TARDE. ._. PERDONEN USTEDES XD HAHAHAHA. Gracias por sus reviews (: de verdad que si ayudan, bueno chicas nos leemos el próximo cap ;) **_


End file.
